Snape's New Life and The prodigy Uchiha
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: (Cant Think Of a Summary Read and i think You will Like it Rated M just To Be Safe
1. Prologue

Reincarnation is like a river. You don't know where you will end up.

This is where one, Severus Snape, found himself reborn. He had no idea where he was. As he looked around a Shinobi-like doctor handed him to a black haired women with onyx eyes. She was very beautiful.

She smiled at him. Her appearance kind of reminded him of Lily, minus the black hair and eyes.

[Thirteen years later]

Snape had made it pass the academy, and he had also made some healing potions, as well as and some polyjuice potions in case is Illusional

transformations could be dispelled. It wasn't easy creating those potions.

He had developed a spell similar to apparition, but would allow him to transport from one world to another, with the help from Kami that is.

He had also visited Ollivander's shop so he could get a new wand. Kami made it seem as if the transport hub was invisible to anyone but Snape/Itachi.

[Flashback at Ollivander's]

"My my, interesting..a Shinobi entering my shop. What are the odds?"

"About 999,999 out of one," replied Snape rather cooly. As Ollivander chuckled lightly, he said, "So what can I do for you, Professor Snape?" He had a cheerful smile.

"How did you?" was the young Shinobi's reply. He then calmed down and shook his head, "Why am i acting surprised? We are talking about Ollivander here. he is just creepy like that," he thought.

"I require a wand for my new vessel, and make sure no tracer is on this said wand. I need to make sure that no auror manages to sneak their way in my new home," he said. "I heard The ministry is going dark due to that Weasley brat that I came to know from my time as a professor," he added.

Ollivander sighed sadly as he stated, "You heard right. That monstrous boy took away Harry's rights as a wizard by falsely claiming that he was turning dark."

"Take me to Potter! I need to see him. I may have an idea to rescue him from his loneliness. I may have abused him in the past, but I want to make things right," Snape proclaimed. Then the old Ollivander motioned for Snape to follow him.

As Snape entered with Ollivander he noticed a lot of things.

1\. His beard made him look like a weird combination of Albus and Hagrid.

2\. A foul stench covered the room, which Snape guessed, was coming from Harry himself.

3\. His clothes looked ripped and torn in many places.

He was looking at a man, who had his world taken away from him..

weeping in the corner. waiting for death To claim him.

"But Before we go in, I must ask... How do you plan to make Things right with him?"

"Simple, Only i am able to walk between the two worlds. and i would be able to bring anyone I want to Konoha with me."

"That's the deal i had with The gods. But I can only take people Who have been wrongfully treated, and betrayed."

"He Fits the betrayed quota, But i am not sure If he has been abused in any way."

"Would Child abuse Fit with Abused part of the deal?" Asked Ollivander

Snape Looked at al Ollivander activating his sharingan and Looked right Into Harry's Eyes. "Demonic Illusion... Memory Viewer. His eyes began to spin circularly in a hypnotically, allowing Snape To view Inside Harry's Memory,

Flashes Of Abuse went Through the mind of the Uchiha all these events played in the Manner of 10 Minutes Before Snape turned off His eyes. and Stated... "Remind me to beat Dumbledore to a Bloody Pulp, When i meet him in the afterlife Snape Replied

."Noted, Though Make sure i get to beat Dumbbell as well." Ollivander replied, with a snarl. and smirk."

"Deal.." Replied Snape as They Shook their hands as if a Deal was made between the two.

"Now, From what I can understand, From Harry's Memory I will Need To Get him in a Calming Draught as well as Get Him under Some mental therapy back in konoha."

"I see... and as for your wand problem... I do have One Basilisk Core Wand in stock. Just make sure harry Safe and Protected in Your new Home and you can have it for free,"

[Demonic Illusion.. Memory Viewer]

This Is a Genjutsu that would allow an Uchiha To View Inside the memory of another. It is usually Used For mental therapy.


	2. Ron, Stop Being So Moody

Snape was Walking out of the portal, and into konoha.

with Bearded man On His back, He had Raven Black Hair Rounded Rectangular Glases and He had Emarald Green eyes. and a Very Long Untamed Beard. The Man was asleep, With a Spell that Snape Casted Once He got his wand.

The wand's core was made from a basilisk tooth. and the wand it self was made out of Carbon Fiber, mixed with Vines of silver. He had Put His wand In a seal attached to his arm, so he would be able to get it when he needs it."

"Welcome To Your New home, Harry." He Whispered as Harrys eyes Slightly Opened. "Thank you, Snape." Was the words from The Bearded Man, Now identified as Harry.

[The Flashback Is fully ended now.]

Harry had his mind fully healed, and now he grew a hatred for Magical britten. would you honestly blame harry? I mean, he has been put in the hands of abusive relatives, His so called best mate, has betrayed him. and now, he learns he was nothing but a tool for the light. If that old fool wasn't dead he surly would love to torture him.

Perhaps, Send Him into a Nightmare Survival scenario. Where he has to survive against a Bear a Chicken a Fox and A Blue Bunny. He would love To watch Him get Killed over and over again.

As A Vision Began To Appear In Harrys Mind, It was of Dumbledore, talking to a man named James on the Phone. The man, oviously didn't like Dumbledore. For what He was Saying.

"No matter, i shall get the awnsers out of you.

"MODI SUPPLICIA!"

Then a Giant Chick Robot, A White Fox Robot that Seamed to be barley intact, A Blue Bunny Robot that had Red cheeks. and a Brown Bear. That had The same Type Of Cheeks apeared To Be heading twords Dumbledore.

Dumbledore Appear to be Trying to hide his face with the mask, but it didnt work. The Bunny Grabbed The old man By The arm, whicj The Bear Bit at Dumbledore, And the Marionette Seem The scean While he could Here the Sound of Ron Crying.

10 Minutes later, The Old man cried on the floor, while admiting to something he knew.

Then the vision ended.

It was as if, someone wanted to reasure him. that the old Manipulative fool, is being punished.

Meanwhile, Ministers office, Ministry of Magic

We see a Red headed man, freaking out. He could not find Harry, anywhere. This enduced paranoia. His plan to be famous, Is now going down the drain. Moody. was watching Him as A Dark Smirk escaped His lips.

"It seemed that weasel-Taicho has tooken Harry away and screwed up your plan.

The weasley, Pissed off showed him a Infuriating Hand Sign. That could even piss off Dumbledore.

Moody played it no mind, as he walked off... still grinning at the Weasleys Failier.

Moody Thought back to where He met weasel-Taicho.

Flash Back.

Moody was pissed at The Ministers action. By Outright claiming Harry potter The Next Dark lord, Its a Joke at best.

Harry Does not even have a Bad bone in his body. By Then, A White Cloaked man Wearing a Weasel Mask Appeared. as they Stared each other down the weasel masked man greeted.

"Hello there, My Names Weasel-Taicho. I would Like to know where I can Find Number Four, Previd drive. I have something that needs to be Delivered there." The Weasel masked man said to the old moody man.

The moody man chuckled lightly, But then Grinned when he thought Of a way To Troll The Dursleys."I see, Well, You are Not a Death eater arn't You?"

"No, I am not, Or atleast... not anymore." said the weasel masked man."

TBC


	3. (Needs a title)

The Uchihas Were Currently Doing Kenjutsu Sparring. The art Of a Sword. It Helps train His wand Flexibility. Blow after Blow their swords each time the swords collided cling sounds was heard from each Swings from there Katana's.

"I have gotta say, Snape... You are very gifted in the art of the Blade.." Shisui panted In chuckles, As he Laid against a Rock.

Snape did his passive stare and aiming it towards a certain Uchiha Clan head who was Spying on there spar."

Of Course His Jealous Father, In Hopes that He would Perform at least one... Of his weird Jutsu so he could copy it.

Snape Unsealed His wand and casted a revealing light charm Directly at Fugaku's direction

"Father, Might I Ask what are You Doing here. If You fail to explain, Then I can Probe your brain and find out. And Believe Me, You Do not want That." What i can Do To your mind, Is limitless." Threaten Snape while In A thinking Pose.

The Elder Uchiha Glared right into Snape's Sharingan as a Disturbing Image Of Orochimaru Having Him N*** and Bound and gagged. "Oh Kami, That is Sick Fugaku. But don't worry your secret safe with me Father."

Of course Shisui knew what Snape Did. it was obvious. Snape planted that Image in His father's head. "A secret?. would you like to tell me, partner?"

"Why certainly, partner."

Fugaku ran away from His eldest Son, Humiliated as Snape and Shisui chuckled lightly Screaming Something like, "GET THIS IMAGE OUT OF MY HEAD!" While running around like a headless chicken..

Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku's wife and Snape/Itachi's mother Shook her head at Her Husband's was, down right e began to regret ever marrying him. She began To Look right Into Her Youngest child's eyes, and all regrets washed away.

She had Two other children, One named Sasuke The Middle Child Of age 8

((Google His appearance ))

and Her Youngest Child was named Riku Of age 3

She wore a Small Uchiha Baby Dress, as her Hair was Tied Into Two Pigtails Her Smile was Breathtaking But For Some reason, She didn't Like Her Father for Some reason.

But She loved Her Big Brother Itachi.

Speaking Of, Snape Walked In with an annoyed scale on his face. He began to count To ten, then he began to take the deep breath exercise.

"I take it, He tried to copy Your Spells, Severus?" Asked Mikato, "Yes. He did. And I don't see what you see in him, he's a power hungry fool.

The Elder Uchiha Smiled at The Little Uchiha Girl Who attacked His left leg with a Hug. "Hello. My sweet Little Riku. How was Your day."

He Picked her up and Snuggle Her in his arms.

In all honesty, Riku wasn't Fugakus child, Shes a Magical clone Made From a combination of Snape's magic and chakra. He created her on accident, when He tried The Shadow clone Jutsu For The First time.

*Flashback*

We began to see a Boy with long black hair, He had been Practicing this jutsu for months. But now he's ready To See What It can do. He hadn't been practicing his Mana control. Or his Chakra control.

This caused, His mana to to collide with His chakra and a Little baby Girl was right beside him. from a Huge smoke cloud, Snape Picked Her Up and Smiled at her, He Felt. As If this accident. was a gift from Mother Magic.

Snape, never really Believed in the deities. because, he has been given a Hellish life sense his accidental magic from his past life,

"Hmm, Interesting... Yes, very interesting Indeed, would you agree Gred?"

Indeed forge, that is interesting. I never seen someone give life in that manner."

"No one has, Gred."

Snape glared at the weasley children, his gaze was passive. calm, and uncaring.

"Oh lighten Up Professor, You have To admit that that is quite interesting." Fred and George said with A Light chuckle and With a pat on the back to Snape.

"So how Is Naruto." He's Fine, We keyed in our mana we put some wards around his home to protect him, from any abuse."

"Thats good, We are going to take Naruto To Harrys To make a wand for him."

"You sure hes ready?" Asked George.

"Yes, I am sure He is ready." besides, his accidental magic needs to be tamed."

The accidental magic. were the results of most of Naruto's pranks. You could say. that life has been hard for Naruto. A weasel masked an bu, always did protected him. One time during a mob beating, He saved him from those monsters.

Flash Back, within a Flash back.

A weasel masked an bu, followed by 3 Chunin was making there round's. there They where watching out when they saw a mob of people surrounding something. they obviously, knew what the villagers were up to. Snape pulled out his wand and casted a Imperious curse to wards the mob.

I weasel-Taicho. Captain, of Anbu patrol. here by order you despicable. monsters, to die." The mob took there weapons. and stabbed there blade's through there heart's.

Naruto looked at the weasel Masked man, In pain as he The weasel lifted him in his arms. He Smiled gently at the fox jinchurraki. as he stated. Rest Mister Uzumaki. I shell heal you once i get you home."

*Flash back end.*

The Young weasel man, did heal him, A Voice in the blonde Uzumaki's Did tell the blonde Uzumaki, to trust him. and he always did trust that voice,

For whatever reason, Every time He went out, and explore. The Voice always Always did know Who to trust and not trust. It was, as if the voice. was trying to keep him sane. and the villagers were trying to break him.

"I won't let you break My child, i will keep you sane, I will keep you loved. We will always be together, always.

Back With the Current Mother and Son conversation.

"I still don't get This Custom Of Middle names, Or When You Decided To Give Her The Name Shirayuri (White Lily.) Mikato said with a look of confusion,

"It is tradition of my old home, to name your child after a Friend or Family member. That is where the middle names come in to play."

"I still say Your customs strange, Severus." Mikato stated, as Severus/Itachi scowled at his mother.

"Perhaps it would be strange for you, but, in my world, and country, It is a custom To name a child after a best friend, Lover, or relative, after the said people."

"I once had a Friend Named Lilly, No one Loved me, No one Cared for me. You could say, that had a really, really, bad time at school. I was also tortured by 3 Men, One Sirius Black. Another Remus Lupin, and James Potter."

"The way The villagers tortured Naruto. makes me, bring back my memory s as a student. and they are very much unpleasant."


End file.
